How The Tent Scene Should Have Ended
by BreezyJ7
Summary: How was Ron really feeling inside when he was dealing with his jealousy of Harry and Hermione? What should have happened when Hermione followed Ron out of the tent? I tried to split up the story so it isn't so blocky,sorry for the short chapters :/
1. Chapter 1

Harry is bothering me so much: talking to Hermione, walking with Hermione Always with Hermione! He knows my

feelings for her, I know it. Ever since first year! Why would he do this to me? I thought he was my best friend! A best

friend would not act like this around the girl that I love. He always tells me that they are just friends, like siblings,

but it doesn't seem that way to me. Ever since I got injured they both have been treating me like I don't even

matter: my best friends in the whole world. Right before we had to leave, I was debating telling her my feelings

about her, at the wedding. My God, she looked so goddamn beautiful in that gorgeous red dress of hers. I like to

think she made herself look that pretty to impress me, but I know it isn't so. But the bloody wedding had to be

interrupted, and now look at where we are! After the ministry caught us, we had to run, and I ended up getting

bloody splinched! I know it wasn't her fault; she was just trying to help us. It hurt so bad though, I felt like I was

going to die. Ever since then, they have been ignoring me. It's as if they are sneaking around or something. It's truly

killing me. Why doesn't you know who come and kill me right now? No one would care. Maybe my parents and

siblings would care, but not my so called friends! They wouldn't even notice…..I haven't even talked to them in a

week. Right now, I'm lying on the bed in the tent in the middle of nowhere, helpless. Hermione and Harry are

talking about something I don't care about, so I'm kind of tuning out, listening to that bloody radio we have. I

think they are talking about the Sword of Gryffindor. Ugh, Harry is telling her how brilliant she is. She is so brilliant,

and beautiful. I'm almost sure Harry knows how I feel about her, I mean; I'm always talking about her to him. I'm

sure he knows…..


	2. Chapter 2

Anyways…their conversation was killing me. Listening to them blab on without even asking me my opinion. When I

heard Harry say, "There's only one problem with the sword..," I turned out the lights with my deluminator and

immediately said, "The sword is stolen..," and turning on the lights again, I said, "yeah, I'm still here. But you two

carry on; don't let me spoil the fun." I was so angry at that point I felt like I was going to burst. Harry then asked,

"What's wrong?" "Wrong? Nothing's wrong," I said sarcastically. "Not according to you anyway." "If you've got

something to say, don't be shy," Harry said rudely. "Spit it out." I replied, "Alright, I'll spit it out. But don't expect

me to be grateful just because now there's another damn thing we got to find." "I thought you knew what you

signed up for," he spat back at me. "Yeah, I thought I did too," I whispered. Harry said, "Well, I'm sorry, but I

don't quite understand. What part of this, isn't living up to your expectations?" He stuttered, "Did you think we

were going to be staying in a five star hotel, finding a Horcrux every other day. You thought you'd be back with

your mum by Christmas?" I replied to him, "I just thought, after all this time, we would have actually achieved

something. I thought you knew what you were doing! I thought Dumbledore would have told you something

worthwhile! I thought you had a plan!" At this time, Hermione had come down the steps and was next to me,

looking scared. I didn't care; Harry interrupted me saying, "I told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case

you haven't noticed we have found a Horcrux already!" "Yeah and we're about as close to getting rid of it as we

are to finding the rest of them aren't we?" I spat. Hermione then stepped in front of me and whispered to me,

"Ron. Please. Take." I pushed her away. "Please take the Horcrux off, you wouldn't be saying any of this if you

hadn't been wearing it all day!" she said. I ignored her, saying, "You don't know why I listen to that radio every

night do you? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George, or Mum" "Well, you think I'm not

listening too! You think I don't know how this feels!" he interrupted, but I screamed, "No you don't know how it

feels! You're parents are dead! You have no family!" At this point, we were fighting. He had jumped on me and we

were fighting each other until Hermione was screaming, "Stop! Stop!" "Fine then go! Go then!" Harry screamed. I

ripped off the locket from around my neck, grabbed my bag, and turned to Hermione. "And you?" I asked, "Are

you coming or are you staying?" When she didn't answer and turned towards Harry and back, I suddenly didn't

care about the tears that I saw in her eyes. I looked over at Harry then back at Hermione, and I said, "Fine. I get

it. I saw you two the other night." Hermione seemed confused, and started to speak, "What that's... that's

nothing!" At that, I ducked out of the tent and heard her call my name behind me, "Ron. Ron where are you

going? Come back! Ron! Ron please!" I could tell in her voice that she was crying, but I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran away from the tent, tears stinging at my eyes. I knew she was running after me and screaming after me, but

I wasn't listening. She wanted him, not me. She wanted to stay with him. I was positive that it was because they

were secretly sneaking around me together. No wonder they were ignoring me! How could I have been so stupid!

Maybe I will just leave now, go home and lie in my bed forever. That was when I realized where I was. I guess I

had run this whole way without even noticing. I stopped, and was that I was standing in the middle of the

woods, no idea where. I sat down against a tree, and I suddenly heard footsteps. She was running after me, but

why? I knew for sure that she didn't care about me. She just…she felt bad for Harry. That's why she was crying

back at the tent, right? She felt bad that I was yelling at Harry. She's going to come here and yell at me now

because she loves him, and I hurt his feelings. When she finally appeared and saw me, she stopped. She was

crying and out of breath, looking horribly confused. I stood up so I wouldn't just bury my head in my knees and

cry just from seeing her upset, even if it had nothing to do with me leaving. When I stood, she just stared at me. I

thought she was going to yell at me. She then slowly walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist

and laid her head on my chest. I didn't know what she was doing, but I wasn't about to turn down this

opportunity to embrace her, this Hermione I love. I wrapped my arms over her shoulders, and I laid my head on

hers. I held her close, and we stayed there for a long while; I don't know how long exactly. Then she pulled away

and stepped back a few steps. Then she turned around and started to walk away, but then she stopped. I heard

her faintly whisper, "I thought…I thought you were going to leave" I said, "I….I was." Then she turned around

and looked at me, "How could you do that to me?" I replied angrily, "You? You have been spending every second

of the day with him, with Harry! Never speaking to me at all, not once. Ignoring me!" She said, "We…we are just

trying to sort out everything! You seemed like you wanted to be left alone…I couldn't bear speaking to you after

hurting you like that. Knowing it was my fault, it was killing me." I stood there for a while, then replied quietly, "It

seemed like you guys were trying to…to hide something from me. Like you were…sneaking around…you know…

together." She said immediately, "Like I told you back at the tent, that is nothing! He is like my own brother, I

don't think of him like I think of…" she stopped, "like that…I don't see him that way! I never have! It's never been

him, Ron." I realized then that I was crying. Tears streaming down my cheeks, I turned around so she couldn't

see me, embarrassed. She walked up close behind me, and she put her hand on my shoulder, and I heard her

whisper, "It's you." I turned slowly so that I was facing her, and she just let her hand slide over my shoulder to

rest on my chest. I said then, "Wha…what?" I realized then that she was crying as well, and she answered again,

"It's you. I don't know how you could not see how I feel about you. Ever since I first saw you on the Hogwarts

Express, my feelings have just grown and grown and…." She paused, "I am such an idiot. Ugh, I'm so stupid." She

took her hand back and turned around. She said then, "You can go if you want to, I'm sorry for delaying you." I

heard a sob from her and she started to run, but I grabbed her hand and spun her back around towards me and

pulled her so we were almost touching. I said, "I don't really want to leave anymore. I think the locket kind of got

to me, but I only wanted to leave because of my jealousy. I thought….well it doesn't matter now does it? You

know how I feel about you….at least now you do. "She looked down at the ground, and I put my hand under her

chin and lifted her head back up. I said, "'Mione, I" but she interrupted me saying, "I know. Me too." And that was

the moment. I leaned in a little bit, and she stretched up until our lips met. It was even better than the feeling I

had been waiting for since second year when I saw her petrified on that bed in the hospital wing. All those years

ago, when I started loving her. I put my hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer, letting my lips move

against hers. They fit together like they were made for each other. I backed her up against a tree so we could be

closer together. After what seemed like an eternity, I felt her pull away, and when I finally opened my eyes, she

was sitting there smiling. "Mione?" I asked. And all she said was, "Bloody Hell."


End file.
